


no one ever said this could be so hard

by deanisthesun (become_normal)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, it ends happy don't worry, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/become_normal/pseuds/deanisthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan learns how to stand up for her friends. And her... more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one ever said this could be so hard

"Paragraph 3 of the Dress Code Memoranda states that no pins, patches, buttons, or badges are allowed to be fastened onto any official St. Alphonso's uniform pieces." 

Rebecca's towering figure looms over her and the cheerleader's ice blue eyes stare cruelly down at the tiny button clipped to the lapel of her maroon blazer.

Kristen  _knows_  it's a rule. She knows all the rules. How could she forget them when Miss-Uptight-Head-Cheerleader Rebecca stops her in the hall almost every day to nitpick everything she does by finding some bullshit rule that for some reason applies only to Kristen.

Like right now.

There are at least three cheerleaders standing by the lockers a couple feet away that are committing multiple, blatant dress code violations, and Rebecca's letting all of them slide. But the small rainbow LGBTQ+ badge that Kristen's wearing is, however, an atrocity. Big surprise. 

"Hand it over, Kristen." Rebecca holds out one perfectly manicured hand, palm up. 

Kristen makes the mistake of glancing up to look around the hallway to see if anyone will come to her defence and accidentally makes eye contact with  _her_.

Siobhan.

She's probably the only cheerleader not breaking a single dress code, because why should she be? She's _perfect_. Right now, her hair is flawlessly pinned back on one side with a small bow so that it falls across her shoulders and frames her kind face in soft, dark brown waves. A rosy blush highlights her high cheekbones and makes the small dark mole under her eye stand out even more. Her immaculately plucked eyebrows, usually set in a perfect arch, are pinched together in a frown; her pink lips pressed into a tight line. She looks unimpressed, to say the least. 

Kristen raises an eyebrow in her direction. It's half a dare, and half a plea for help and she's not sure which side is winning out, but for a split second it looks like Siobhan might actually speak up and then - 

"Kristen give me the pin!" Rebecca's shrill voice screeches through the hallway, startling the two of them and making Siobhan break eye contact to look down at her shoes. 

Kristen deflates immediately. It's not like she should've expected anything more.

Siobhan is gorgeous and popular and so  _so_  out of Kristen's league.

And yeah _maybe_ since they'd been cast in the play together - and in not very platonic roles - it had been different. And _maybe_ the last couple weeks Kristen had started to think of them as friends. But as Siobhan turns back to her friends and away from the altercation taking place in front of her eyes, Kristen realizes that was a mistake. 

"Fine, Rebecca." Kristen snaps, ripping the badge off her blazer and slapping it into the girl's outstretched hand. She hopes it pokes her in her stupid homophobic hand. "Have it your way."

Rebecca gives her a pained smile and hell yeah the pin definitely jabbed her. "You know you should really think about joining the Dress Code Enforcement Committee," Kristen suppressed a snort at the name of Rebecca's stupid club, "it might help remind you of some important rules at this school."

Kristen reaches back to slam her locker shut and click the lock into place. "Yeah I think I might have to pass," she shrugs, hoisting her book bag a little higher on her shoulder, "I'm far too busy spreading the gay agenda and practicing witchcraft, or whatever it is you think I do in my spare time."

A snort of laughter makes them both look up. Siobhan is looking on at their exchange again, this time in amusement. Kristen doesn't give her the satisfaction of smiling back, but turns to Rebecca again instead. 

"If you have other dumb rules you want to enforce on me alone, you can find me in the auditorium rehearsing for  _Blasphemy: The Musical_ , as you are so fond of calling it."

With that, she turns on her heel and walks swiftly down the hall, her head held high, pointedly ignoring the thundering of her heart as she realizes how dearly she might pay for those comments later, and why exactly it's a bad idea to fall for popular straight girls. 

\--

Siobhan hangs back little after the bell rings for the start of lunch, Rebecca's cruel laughter still echoing in her ears. Damn her and her stupid vendetta against Kristen and everything she does. 

Rebecca is notoriously good at fulfilling every awful cheerleader stereotype in the book, effectively making the rest of them look just as bad. Normally, Siobhan wouldn't care. Her and Rebecca aren't friends by any means, but they are both on the cheer squad together, and they do travel in similar circles. Siobhan's not quite prepared to damn herself to social annihilation just to call Rebecca out on her catty behaviour. 

But Kristen. Damn it why did it have to be Kristen?

Kristen who's sweet and kind but also strong and so sure of herself and unwilling to back down from injustice. Most people let Rebecca walk all over them (Siobhan included, she realizes) but Kristen refuses to take any of her shit. 

Rebecca's going to torment her for it until the day they graduate. 

Siobhan steps over to the blue garbage can pressed up against an empty space in the wall of lockers. Kristen's pin rests atop a crumpled piece of homework, hovering halfway down the bin where Rebecca threw it after Kristen stormed off.

Siobhan reaches down and plucks it from the bin. She could give it back to Kristen at practice today, but somehow that doesn't feel like enough.

Kristen asked her for help. Not with words, but her eyes did enough talking, and Siobhan had ignored her. She just stood by and watched her get picked on. Kristen could refuse to ever speak to her again and Siobhan wouldn't even blame her.

And they had just started to be friends! At least, Siobhan thought so. 

They had a lot of scenes together in the play so they hung out quite a bit during rehearsals. And sure,  _maybe_  Siobhan was just doing the play for the college credit, but... well,  _maybe_  Kristen was one of the reasons she'd actually started enjoying it...

She couldn't exactly walk up to Kristen and say all that though! She didn't have a way with words like Kristen, who was always there to encourage a fellow cast member with a motivational speech, or to compliment her friends with kind words just to brighten up their day even slightly.

Siobhan looks down at the pin in her hand and tiny writing she hadn't seen before catches her eye. Under the rainbow at the bottom of the badge in tiny print are the words 'St. Alphonso's GSA'. Siobhan didn't even know they _had_ a GSA, but if this pin is correct, then in theory they'd have a table set up in the Student Clubs office. There might be more pins where this one came from. 

Siobhan makes her way through the doors at the end of the hall and down the stairs to the first floor, a plan already forming in her mind.

Sure enough, there's a girl with bright pink hair sitting at a small booth with a GSA poster tacked to the wall behind her, working on what looks like math homework. 

"Do you have more of these?" Siobhan asks without preamble, holding up the pin. The girl nods and pulls out the bottom drawer of the desk which is stuffed to the brim with identical buttons.

"I'm going to need some of those."

"How many?" the pink-haired girl asks, grabbing a handful. Siobhan pauses for a moment before replying.

"All of them."

\--

"Maeve, why is everyone staring at us?" Kristen asks, peering around at the literal hoards of people standing around or walking by who all meet her eyes at some point. She's still feeling a little sensitive from the very public altercation with Rebecca yesterday so having an entire hallway of people staring at her is not a great feeling right now (as if it ever is). 

"Oh no. Not  _us_." Maeve says, grabbing her textbooks from her locker and stuffing them in her book bag. "Just you."

"What! Why?!" 

"The same reason they're all wearing those pins." Kristen hadn't noticed until now but once Maeve mentions it, almost everyone in the near vicinity is wearing a pin. The same pin. The one from the GSA that Kristen was wearing yesterday. She tries to think of why they would possibly be doing it but is at a complete loss.

Maeve blinks up at her through her thick framed glasses as if the answer should be obvious. When Kristen simply shrugs Maeve rolls her big brown eyes incredulously and says "because your girlfriend Siobhan told them to."

Kristen splutters, a little undignified, and whips around quickly to make sure no one heard that. 

"Siobhan is  _not_  my girlfriend." Kristen whispers, close to Maeve's ear.

"Try telling her that." Maeve states in that unnerving deadpan of hers.

 

 

Before Kristen has to ask what the hell that's supposed to mean a loud screech at the end of the hallway draws her attention away. 

Rebecca, her eyes wild and hair unkempt as though she'd been running her hands through it, comes storming towards her.

"This is  _your_  fault!" she screams, pointing an accusing finger in Kristen's face. "You made all these people wear these pins and laugh at me when I was just trying to follow the rules! You did this!"

"No, I did this." Kristen's head snaps back up again. 

Siobhan walks calmly towards the small gathering of people, staring down Rebecca with a cold glare. Kristen ignores how her heart decides to skip a couple beats.

"And this is _your_ fault, Rebecca. I mean where did you think this ridiculous tirade against someone who never did anything to deserve it was going to get you? Sooner or later people were going to get tired of your shit. I just wanted it to be sooner."

Rebecca growls and stamps her foot. "Whatever Siobhan! But consider yourself suspended from the cheer squad indefinitely."

Siobhan only rolls her eyes and stifles a laugh at the ridiculous threat. Rebecca, finally fed up with the both of them, storms back down the hall past the onlooking crowd. 

Siobhan lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes and Kristen realizes very quickly that Siobhan is shaking. She rests a hand on her upper arm and squeezes gently.

"Are you okay?" Kristen frets, trying to get Siobhan to look at her. After a moment she opens her eyes and smiles down at Kristen.

"Are  _you_?" Kristen nods vigorously. "Then yeah I'm alright."

Kristen opens her mouth to try and say something (like  _"Why?"_  or  _"Why now?"_  or maybe just  _"Thank you."_ ) but words are escaping her at the moment. Their eyes meet for a few long silent moment, caught up each other's gaze. Kristen sees Maeve slink off silently out of the corner of her eye. 

"Oh-" Siobhan makes a note of surprise as if she's forgotten something and sure enough reaches into her pocket and pulls out... a button. Her button. 

Siobhan undoes the clasp and pulls Kristen in by the lapel of her jacket. Kristen stumbles forwards a couple steps, trapped in Siobhan's orbit. Her nimble fingers poke the pin through the maroon blazer and clasp it shut. Siobhan's hands linger for a moment, her knuckles just brushing over her chest. Her wildly beating heart caged just beneath. 

"I'm sorry." Siobhan says quietly. Kristen goes to shake her head in disagreement but Siobhan pushes on. "I should've stood up to Rebecca with you yesterday but I was too scared and I hope you can forgive me for that."

"What did you  _do_?"

"I collected all the pins from the GSA and convinced people to wear them today to piss Rebecca off. Apparently a lot of people secretly dislike her just as much as you." Kristen lets out a shaky laugh. "Marie helped out a bit, you can ask her about it in rehearsals today if you want. It's really no big deal and I just didn't know how else to make it up to you and I guess-"

"But you did all this for  _me_ ?" Kristen asks timidly, unconsciously sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. Siobhan nods. "Why?"

"You just looked..." Siobhan sighs deeply and gives a little shake of her head "...so  _sad_. And y'know, Cas is always so sad in the play and I almost never get to see you smile! But whenever I do, it's like... the greatest thing because... I think that... you... look really pretty when you smile." 

There's no way the entire hallway full of people can't hear how hard Kristen's heart is trying to beat out of her chest right now because  _wow_. Perfect, gorgeous, popular Siobhan just called  _her_  pretty? It has to be a dream.

"I mean not that you're not  _always_  pretty!" Siobhan says in a rush, holding up her hands. "But just like somehow... umm, more so when you're... y'know... happy."

Kristen tries not to laugh Siobhan's adorable fumbling because now not only did she just call her pretty all the time but Kristen's reduced her to blushing and stammering through every sentence. 

"And also," Siobhan clears her throat and shuffles her feet a little, "I keep thinking about how Dean is always the one making Cas smile and how nice it must be to have someone like that and it made me wonder if... maybe you..."

"Wanted to be the Cas to your Dean?" Kristen offers hopefully, unable to contain the smile spreading across her face as Siobhan nods emphatically. 

Kristen reaches a hand forward to brush against Siobhan's, who laces their fingers together. Siobhan's eyes finally stop bouncing around the hallway timidly and lock strongly onto Kristen's. 

"Would you like that?"Siobhan asks, squeezing her hand in a comforting gesture. 

"I would like that very much."

 

 

Bonus:

> ~~"Wait, like in the sub-text way, right?"~~
> 
> ~~"Like in the d'you wanna go on a date sometime, Kris?"~~
> 
> ~~"Okay good. Yes."~~


End file.
